Thomas the Troll Engine 1 - Part 2.
Here is the second part of Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) *Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Thomas arrived at a Lumberjack level. The logs floated toward the end. *Thomas: Now, let's go timber surfing. *Narrator: Thomas carefully jumped onto a log, and dodged a low hanging branch blocking his way, but missed another by falling into the sea. *Thomas: Where's my diving gear?! *Narrator: Thomas swam back to the start. *Thomas: Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. *Narrator: Thomas jumped onto a log, then another, and another, but fell into the sea again, and swam back to the start. *Foolish Freight Cars: Dear, dear. You don't know where your diving gear is, do you? *Thomas: Wake up. This is our last chance. *Narrator: Thomas jumped onto the first, then the second, then the third, then even more while collecting some bags. This went on and on until the cars finally had a chance to cause some trouble for the logs. Mavis, meanwhile, cast a dark spell for some wind to blow the logs faster. *Mavis: No, no. Go on, go on. *Narrator: Thomas and the cars bumped into each other forward and sped down the mountain before Mavis could stop them. The train raced down the steep hill much too quickly. The cars rattled and laughed as they sped on. *Thomas: Keep going! *Narrator: The cars kept going. Thomas could see the end of the track at the side of the river, but was able to stop going too fast. He whooshed past the windy trees, and could see the junction split up between two tracks. He had an idea, turned off the main line, and skidded along the rails onto the end of the track. His brakes screeched as his axles tingled. *Thomas: We've made it. Well done! *Narrator: Now that he has completed two levels, what do you suppose Thomas will go next? Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Category:UbiSoftFan94